


Nightmares

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Come Back To Me, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Light Angst, Nightmares, Sara Lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Leonard starts experiencing nightmares after they manage to restore the timeline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I am back again, surprise!  
> And i have a new little drabble from Come Back to me!  
> Hope you enjoy this little one because i have written some more from the series!  
> Also, i have started taking prompts on tumblr and you can give me one!  
> Thank you for tuning in again and i hope you enjoy!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

_~ ~_

_She was still kneeling on the concrete; her hands pulling the metal restrains with force._

_“Snart!” Sara screamed, as she tried to stand up again abruptly and fell back down- a scream escaping her lips. “Come here and act like a man!”_

_She coughed then and fell on the floor, the two days without food or water taking the best of her._

_“Please, Len…” she whimpered. “Why are you doing this to me?”_

Leonard’s eyes opened and he jumped up in the bed, his body drenched in sweat.

“No…Not again…” He mumbled as he sat up and buried his face in his hands.

 

The nightmares had started the same night they had defeated the Legion and restored the timeline.

In some twisted way, all those memories from the Legion where retuning back to him and they were somewhat altered.

That first night, he had seen her in his safe house; laying wrapped in the sheets, but this time she was covered in blood, with Thawne smiling at him next to her.

He had woken up with a gasp and had jumped up so precipitously, that Sara had stirred and opened her eyes next to him.

He had told her that it was nothing and she had believed him; once, twice… But after the third or fourth time, Sara noticed that he never fell asleep.

The following night, Sara made it her goal to make Leonard fall asleep. After hours, Leonard’s eyes finally closed.

Less than half an hour later, the man started to mumble next to her.

And then he jumped up from the bed, screaming her name.

Once Leonard realized that Sara was in fact awake, worry and fear crossed his features as the woman moved her hand to his; barely seeing her lover’s face under the ship’s dimmed lights.

“Len…” She whispered and her other hand cupped his cheek, making Leonard lean into her tender touch. “Did you have a nightmare?”

He didn’t answer; just pulled her body against his and buried his face in her neck, caressing her forearms and back hungrily.  

Sara’s hands didn’t stay still either; setting on his back and rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs.

After what seemed like forever, Leonard pulled away from their embrace and looking at the blonde with his eyes warm.

“I saw you…I saw Thawne kill you when we were in the safe house…” he finally admitted; his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

Sara’s expression changed then; turning darker, as her hands cupped Leonard’s cheeks and touched his forehead with his.

“If you ever have a nightmare like this again, I want you to wake me up.” She murmured in his ear. “And if you can’t sleep, I will be awake by your side.”

And she did; for days, weeks, months.

When they got their house in Central City, she would grab him by the hand many of those sleepless nights and they would sit on their bedroom balcony for hours, watching the lights of Central City- with Sara naked in Leonard’s arms until the sun rose and she pulled him back in to make him coffee.

She never complained; not even once. She wanted to stay awake with him, to hold him when he would finally sleep and wake up trembling and crying.

It got better in time.

The nightmares lessened and they started to sleep a little more.

And when Sara got pregnant, she told him to enjoy his sleep now because he sure wasn’t getting a lot in the next year or so.

As Sara’s bump got larger, Leonard’s sleep lessened.

His nightmares grew more vivid.

_Sara being tortured by the Legion pregnant._

_Yelling his name, to save her and their baby._

When she got suspicious that he wasn’t telling her the truth about what he was seeing, she did her old trick and found out.

And from that night, Sara made Leonard sleep and cradle her baby bump.

It helped.

And when their daughter was born…Well, let’s say that Leonard hadn’t had a nightmare for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!  
> If you did leave a kudo and/or a comment to tell me your opinion!


End file.
